Broken Souls
by helloimSTAN
Summary: hurt and dispair. Will love get bella through this, or will drugs? can two broken souls become one? rated M for: DRUGS, SEX, ACOHOL, AND LEMONS.
1. Prolouge

Summary: ok, so just read the prologue… it'll be good I hope..This is my first fanfic, so just give it a chance? BEWARE: some of you may not like the ending. Contains foul language, sexual activity, and drugs.

Updates: I'm going to try to update every week. Wish me luck? (;

XOXOXO,

Stan

P.S. I love Reviews(:

PROLOUGE:

Looking back now, I wish I knew how I could change this. He never knew about my feeling for him. He never knew that deep down, he was my whole life. Hell, even I didn't, until it was too late. He was my everything, and I lost him. I don't know how I will continue on, but for him, I will. He took the easy way out. Now, my whole existence has changed.

A/N: yes, I know that's pretty mean of me. But the rest will be pretty much like normal p.o.v and such(:

I love reviews. (:


	2. Emerald Green Eyes

**a/n: So here's Chapter 1! Oh gosh guise, I'm so excited! So, When I first started this, I had NO idea whatsoever where I was going to take this, but I now know…. And you guys are gonna hate me… but in later chapters! Don't sharpen your pitchforks yet!**

**Xoxoxoxoxo, STAN**

I was sitting there in an assigned classroom, at my assigned desk, attempting to look at guess what? My assigned textbook. I was within my first fifteen minutes at forks high school, and it was already hell.

I mean, I guess the people were all right, for Forks. I didn't know everyone here, because I had moved here at the end of the last semester of sophomore year. I had already finished out the year in Phoenix. Yeah, not much of a chance for me to make friends there.

So here I am, First day of school. Fun… ok, not so much. Looking around the room, I noticed it looked exactly like you would think an Algebra II room would look like. Teacher's desk and computer desk in one corner of the room, close to the whiteboard and the door. Student's desks' all lined up in rows, about 5 per row.

The teacher looked as ready to go as the students. According to the bell schedule I have, and the clock on the wall, I had seven minutes until I had to "rinse and repeat" as Callie, one of my friends from Phoenix had said before, when she was describing the first day of school. My next class was Spanish II. Easy. I had taken the class before, but everyone was behind in Forks, so I was basically ahead of everyone.

"Ok class!" My teacher started, looking at everybody. "Since it's about the last five minutes of class, and the first day of school, you can socialize! But don't expect it every day!" She chirped, thinking that she was gracing us with the ultimate gift. Bitch.

Everyone immediately turned to their friends, starting a discussion of who did what over summer. I watched as excitement and shock fluttered on everyone's face, as they talked about what one would assume to be interesting.

"Weird, huh?" a velvet voice asked me. I turned and was greeted by emerald green eyes staring right at me.

"Sorry, what?" confusion filling my voice.

"That they can all just fit in together so well. No problems, no worries. They all have semi- perfect lives'. I bet their biggest problem is who's gonna be prom queen." He said, his gaze staring at all the people in the class, just before abruptly turning to me "But you're different. I can tell."

"How di-"I started, looking up at him, staring into his eyes. Eyes that have seen a lot of hurt.

"It's in your eyes. Them, they can't see it. They've never seen hurt before. Hurt that no that was born and raised in Forks, Washington could never even think about." He cut me off.

"My name is Edward. Yours?" he asked.

"Well, Edward, my name is Bella, and my hurt is nothing that you should worry about." I said storming off as the bell rang.

I managed to get through the rest of my morning classes without any harm, or weird blue eyed, blonde haired boys bugging me about the one thing I wanted to escape. The one thing that filled me up with darkness, and teared a heaping, un- mendable, hole inside my cheast. Hurt. Pain.

Man, I wanted some junk. But I would just have to do with a smoke.

**SO! So far so good? This chapter is a little short *sad face* but I'm already starting on Two! So hopefully the next one will be longer.(:**

**Reviews are like sinful little caresses… and chocolate.**

**You know what to do: Press my button (;**


	3. Meeting the Gang

**A/N:**OK GUYS! Here's the dealiooo. Uhm, out over 50 hits (yay!) I only got ONE REVIEW. (Not so yay!) so I will write the chapter, and after I get a certain amount of reviews, ill post.. Since this is chapter two, I want THREE reviews for me to upload chapter THREE. See how that works? Haha okkkk(:

Hahahaha, shout out to **twilightrox1996**: I LOVE YOU! Thank you for reviewing!(: Uhm, I might end up doing that eventually, but I'm one of those people that writes a chapter, then posts it right away, and my internet is kinda dodgy. Whenever I get more used to writing, I'll probably end up doing that anyways(:

I walked behind the gym, digging in my purse. It was my lunch period, and I desperately needed a cigarette. Turning the corner I realized I had forgotten to buy another pack

"Son of a bitch!" I said, frustrated.

"Want one ma'am?" a Southern drawl asked, looking at me with a certain understanding.

"Oh, god yes." I answered taking one from him. Pulling out my lighter, I lit the end and took a long drag.

"Thank you. I'm Bella." I said, looking into the guys baby blue eyes.

"Jasper." He returned with a nod. Examining Jasper, I realized he was pretty good looking. With his golden-tan, and his blonde hair, I realized he looked exactly like a cowboy, minus the outfit. His hair was long, but not too long, and a calming sense about him.

We sat there in silence, both of us sitting there quietly.

"Well, Jasper, thanks. I guess I gotta go find someone to sit with. Any suggestions on who I should avoid? I'm kinda new." I said, putting out my cig.

"How about we play it safe and you come sit with me?" He answered a smirk in his eyes.

"I'm thinking that might be a good idea. Don't wanna get stuck with the stuck up bitches, do I?" I said smiling back at him. It was the first real smile I've smiled in days.

"Well… you haven't met my sister yet…but the rest of the people I hang out with are cool." He said, grinning a bit. We started walking towards the cafeteria.

"So, I'm warning you in advance, my girlfriend is a bit-. Well, she's a little hyper, so don't say I didn't warn you." He said, smiling, when he opened the door. _Girlfriend. Of course._ I thought, kind of disappointed.

Leading me to a table, I was met with a group of welcoming smiles. "Hey guys. I was just outside, and I ran into Bella. Do you mind if she sits with us?" Jasper asked, his focus on a tiny brunette. _Must be the girlfriend_ I thought looking at the rest of the group.

My gaze first fell on a tall, busty, blonde. "I guess she can sit with us." She said. She had a slight accent, like Jasper, but not as pronounced.

"Nice! Fresh meat!" a voice boomed. Looking at this guy, it was nearly impossible to not call him a man, he was built like one.

"Of course she can!" said the brunette. She was very petite, with pixie like hair, and a bubbly voice.

"Thanks! I'm new, and I haven't made very many friends, sorry to intrude." I explained, taking a seat next to Jasper.

"Its no problem Bella, I promise!" exclaimed Jasper. "That oaf right there is Emmet" he said, pointing toward the huge man across from him. "That is his girlfriend Rosalie. She's also my sister, but I don't like to acknowledge that fact, because she's a total bitch"

"Fuck you Jas" The blonde returned.

"And this stunning little thing right here is my Alice" He said, putting his arm around the pixie on the other side of him.

"Hi Bella." She said, smiling. "I can tell that we're going to be close friends."

"I hope so Alice" I said with a smile. I really meant it. I wanted to get to know all these people, including the blonde "bitch". Even though she hasn't said a word to me, she seemed curious about me too.

"So, whose Edwards bitch this week?" Emmett asked, looking at Alice.

"So far there isn't anyone, but it's still just Monday." She answered him. "Edward is my brother. He's a cool person, but he's a bit of a manwhore. I'd watch out." She told me.

"Speak of the devil…" Rose said looking behind her towards the door.

I looked over, and my eyes met green. The same emerald green that knew so much about me, but so little at the same time. Eyes that were bringing up the one thing I want to avoid.

**A/N:** So, what did you think? Hahaha remember 3 Reviews= Chapter 3.

(:


End file.
